1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,201 discloses a conventional divided connector that includes a frame with a plurality of housing accommodating recesses. The divided connector also includes auxiliary housings that are to be accommodated in the respective housing accommodating recesses. The respective housing accommodating recesses are shaped differently to conform to the corresponding auxiliary housings. Locks are formed on an outer surface of each auxiliary housing and engaging portions are formed on an inner surface of each housing accommodating recess. The auxiliary housing is held in the frame by resilient engagement of the locks with the engaging portions. Ribs are formed on outer surfaces of the respective auxiliary housings and are arranged in different manners. Receiving grooves are formed in inner surfaces of the respective housing accommodating recesses and also are arranged in different manners. The ribs fit in the receiving grooves and permit an insertion of the auxiliary housings into the housing accommodating recesses if the respective auxiliary housings correctly correspond to the housing accommodating recesses. However, the ribs cannot fit in the receiving grooves and prevent insertion of the auxiliary housings into the housing accommodating recesses if the respective auxiliary housings do not correspond correctly to the housing accommodating recesses.
The ribs and the receiving grooves prevent erroneous assembly of the auxiliary housings into the frame of the above-described conventional connector. However, a housing accommodating recesses may be larger than or approximately the same size as an auxiliary housing that does not corresponding to this housing accommodating recess. Additionally, the ribs may be at positions to be fit into the receiving grooves. In this situation, the non-corresponding auxiliary housing may erroneously be accommodated into the housing accommodating recess. In such cases, the locks may be at positions to engage the engaging portions, thereby locking the auxiliary housing in the frame. Thus, detachment of the auxiliary housing from the frame is prevented and the erroneously assembled auxiliary housing might remain unnoticed.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent erroneous assembling of auxiliary housings into a frame.